


Morning Zombie

by alittlebee



Series: See ya, Love ya ;) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: You walked into my classroom all flustered and cute. I wanted you for my own.He pushed open the door to his classroom, the door reading Home Ed. Wait, home ed? Too late, Simon was already inside the room. Great, this was what being an oblivious morning zombie got you.Simon walks into the wrong classroom due to not enough sleep. Turns out it wasn't so bad after all.





	Morning Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... so my friend gave me this prompt. I just wrote a really short something. Hope you enjoy :)

Simon hunched over, his bag slung across his back. It was early. Too early to be awake. For a college student anyways. Seriously, who wakes up before nine? But Simon had classes at 8:30 every morning. He was studying to become an accountant, something only his mother wanted for him. He didn’t really know what  _ he _ wanted, but it was his mother’s dream for him to do well in school and get a steady job. He couldn’t really say no to that.

Grabbing a bitter coffee from his dorm’s coffee machine, Simon headed to the building where his classes were held. Making his way up the stairs, his eyes drooped and his arms dangled. He passed by a couple other students who didn’t look much better. Early class students were always sleep deprived. It was just a well known fact. Simon was no different.

He pushed open the door to his classroom, the door reading Home Ed. Wait, home ed? Too late, Simon was already inside the room. Great, this was what being an oblivious morning zombie got you. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw a blonde head of hair staring at him from the back row of the room. His eyes were captivating, one blue, and one brown. He grinned at Simon and Simon smiled shyly back, waving tentatively. Realizing he was staring, Simon quickly broke the eye contact and rushed out of the room. On his way out the door, he dropped his pencil bag, but was too embarrassed to go back for it. He could always buy another, and he was never short on pencils.

He rushed down the stairs. Somehow he’d even been on the wrong floor. With his luck, he was probably in the wrong building too. Suddenly he heard a cough from behind him.

“Excuse me? I think this is yours?” The blonde boy from before. He grinned again, his face glowing, his hair a halo around his head. “Hey. I’m Jace.” He stuck his hand out to shake.

Simon turned fully around and took it, blushing. “Lewis. I mean Simon. Simon Lewis.” He stuttered over his words, fumbling with his books as they threatened to fall to the floor.  Jace smiled at him. “I better get to class,” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Yeah, you do that.” Jace handed him back his pencil bag, brushing his hand with his own. “See ya,” he said. And he turned and walked away.

“Se-see ya.” Simon half waved. Turning the pencil bag around, he noticed a phone number written in black sharpie on the bottom. Figures.

**Author's Note:**

> :P


End file.
